Temporada 2
La segunda temporada de Thomas y Sus Amigos se estrenó el 24 de septiembre de 1986 en el Reino Unido. Ringo Starr narró los veintiséis episodios en el Reino Unido, así como diecisiete de ellos en la estación de tiempo brillante, con George Carlin más tarde volver a narrar todos los episodios de los Estados Unidos. Produccion Muchas de las historias fueron escritas originalmente por el reverendo W. Awdry. Sin embargo, Christopher Awdry recibió el encargo de escribir un nuevo libro de la Serie Ferroviaria como material fuente para la segunda serie. Tres pisos (originalmente solo dos) de Más sobre Thomas the Tank Engine proporcionaron roles adicionales para Bertie the Bus, Terence the Tractor y Harold the Helicopter. Los episodios Thomas y el desaparecido árbol de Navidad y Thomas y Trevor fueron historias únicas escritas por Christopher Awdry. Al principio de la producción, se iba a filmar un tercer episodio basado en The Twin Engines, basado en gran medida en la historia The Missing Coach. El equipo modelo había llegado a filmar escenas en la estación de Tidmouth con Thomas llegando a la estación, antes de que Britt Allcroft decidiera que el episodio tenía muy poca acción y su historia sería demasiado difícil de entender para los espectadores más jóvenes. Por lo tanto, uno de los episodios basados en Más sobre Thomas the Tank Engine basado en la historia Thomas, Percy and the Coal fue filmado para reemplazarlo. Episodios #Doble Problema - Thomas y Percy pelean por los colores adecuados para un motor, pero ambos motores terminan teniendo problemas con el carbón. #El Accidente de Edward - Gordon and Henry tease Edward after some cows break part of his train away, but in the end, Edward has the last laugh. #Bertie al Rescate - Edward está impaciente cuando el bombero de Thomas está fuera y los pasajeros están enojados, pero Bertie corre al rescate. #De Nuevo en Acción - Edward conoce a Trevor the Traction Engine en los depósitos de chatarra e intenta ayudarlo a volver a ser útil. #Hierro Viejo - James está harto de Edward por ser tan lento, pero cuando dos niños juguetean con los controles de James, Edward viene a rescatarlo. #Un Nuevo Amigo Para Thomas - Trevor no tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y le demuestra a Thomas lo útil que puede ser cuando es enviado a ayudar en el puerto. #Percy y la Señal - Percy disfruta engañando a los grandes motores, pero Gordon y James hacen un plan para devolverle el dinero. #La Llegada de Duck - Duck llega a la isla para ayudar a Percy y evita que los grandes motores empujen motores más pequeños. #Percy Aclara las Cosas - Harold piensa que los ferrocarriles son lentos y desactualizados, pero Percy lo prueba mal en una carrera. #Thomas en Dificultades - Después de una visita a las obras, el freno de mano de Thomas es muy rígido y pronto se convierte en un fugitivo en el ramal. #Percy se Lanza al Agua - Percy piensa que el agua no es nada para un motor con determinación, pero su estado de ánimo cambia pronto cuando pasa una señal de peligro en el puerto. #Diesel da la Nota - Diesel llega a juicio y piensa que los motores diésel lo saben todo y no necesitan aprender, hasta que intenta sacar algunos camiones viejos de un apartadero. #El Complot de Diesel - Diesel se venga de Duck diciendo mentiras sobre los grandes motores a los camiones, haciendo que Sir Topham Hatt envíe a Duck. #Una Afeitada al Ras para Duck - Duck ayuda a Edward con algunos camiones en Gordon's Hill, pero el tren se separa y los camiones persiguen a Duck por la línea principal, hasta que termina en una peluquería. #Mas Vale Tarde Que Nunca - El viaducto en la línea principal está causando retrasos en la vía férrea, lo que hace que Thomas se cruce, pero se da cuenta de que hay momentos en los que llegar tarde no es tan malo después de todo. #Donald y Douglas - Donald y Douglas son gemelos que Sir Topham Hatt había comprado en Escocia para ayudar. Las cosas no van bien para ambos gemelos debido a una furgoneta de frenos Spiteful. #La Delegación - Donald y Douglas están preocupados de que los enviarán lejos y serán desguazados, pero Percy y los otros motores intentan ayudar a los gemelos con una Deputación. #La Visita de Thomas - Thomas piensa que puede arreglárselas sin su chofer, hasta que hace una visita inesperada a la casa del jefe de estación una mañana. #Daisy - Daisy viene a ayudar en el ramal de Thomas después de la indisposición de Thomas y causa problemas con comentarios groseros hacia los entrenadores y se niega a sacar un camión cisterna. #El Dilema de Percy - Percy y Toby acuerdan cambiar de trabajo después de que Daisy se niega a tomar la leche de nuevo, lo que termina poniendo los motores en una situación incómoda. #Problemas de Mellizos - Bill y Ben piensan que un Diseasel robó sus camiones de arcilla china, y partieron para encontrarlo y recuperar sus camiones. #El Camino Equivocado - Una confusión con Gordon y Edward termina enviando a ambos motores en las líneas incorrectas con sus trenes nocturnos, y Gordon termina siendo molestado por Bill y Ben. #La Hazaña De Edward - Gordon, Henry y James piensan que Edward debería rendirse y ser preservado, pero Edward demuestra lo realmente útil que es cuando lleva a los visitantes a casa durante una tormenta. #Los Fantasmas de Percy - Percy pretende ser un fantasma y asustar a Thomas para darle una lección por llamarlo un pequeño motor tonto para su historia de fantasmas. #Thomas se Diverte - Thomas piensa que Percy se arrastra como una oruga debido a que está retrasado con la recolección de heno a lo largo de la línea, y cuando Percy termina cubierto de melaza y heno, Thomas y Toby terminan haciendo bromas sobre él. #Thomas y el Árbol de Navidad Perdido - Thomas es enviado a recoger un árbol de Navidad, pero cuando termina perdiéndose en el camino a casa, Donald y Douglas parten para rescatarlo a tiempo para las celebraciones de Navidad. Episodios cancelados #El Vagón Perdido - Sir Topham Hatt ordena un motor de Escocia para ayudar con el trabajo de mercancías, pero se sorprende cuando llegan dos motores en lugar de uno. Douglas accidentalmente deriva un coche especial en el revestimiento del carruaje. Para evadir las quejas airadas de los pasajeros, Donald y Douglas deciden intercambiar ofertas para engañar a Sir Topham Hatt. Trivialidades *Esta fue la primera de algunas cosas: **La primera temporada filmada en Shepperton Studios. **La primera temporada donde los camiones tienen caras de resina. **La primera temporada para usar historias de Christopher Awdry. **La primera temporada para tener un episodio no se basa en una historia de la Serie de Ferrocarriles, siendo Thomas y Trevor. **La primera temporada para tener locomotoras diesel. **La primera temporada para tener un motor femenino. *Esta fue la última temporada de varias cosas: **La última temporada de Ringo Starr como narrador. **La última temporada de Robert D. Cardona como productor. **La última temporada de Britt Allcroft como productor ejecutivo hasta la sexta temporada. **La última temporada hecha por Clearwater Features. **La última temporada en la que se compuso música con el sintetizador Roland Jupiter 6. **El último en usar los nombres en el Reino Unido. Sin embargo, los nombres durarían hasta la Temporada 4 para EE. UU. Y Japón. **La última temporada donde los créditos finales se extenderían sobre la última toma de un episodio. **La última temporada hasta la decimoséptima temporada contará con el mismo narrador para el Reino Unido y EE. UU. Durante la mayor parte de la temporada, excluyendo los episodios seleccionados para Nuevos amigos para Thomas y Otras aventuras que fueron narrados por Michael Angelis y las grabaciones originales para la duodécima temporada que fueron narrados por Pierce Brosnan. *El Vagón Perdido originalmente iba a ser un episodio en esta temporada, pero fue cancelado y reemplazado por Doble Problema. El Vagón Perdido estaba a mitad de la producción cuando todo se canceló. Una entrevista en 2008 declaró que David Mitton tenía el metraje de El Vagón Perdido. El paradero de este metraje aún se desconoce. *Esta es la única temporada en la que un personaje dice "¡Cállate!" Es probable que esto se deba a problemas de transmisión después de esta temporada. *A partir del episodio, Diesel da la Nota, se escuchó el efecto de sonido de la risa de los camiones. Ese efecto de sonido fue reutilizado más tarde en las siguientes temporadas. *Henry recupera los pasos de rueda, que fueron retirados cuando recibió su nueva forma después de su accidente con The Flying Kipper. *El mayor espacio de tiempo entre dos temporadas de transmisión es entre esta temporada, que se emitió en 1986, y la temporada 3, que no se transmitió hasta 1992. *Cuando se emitió por primera vez en ITV, se compilaron dos episodios en un bloque de diez minutos con la secuencia del nombre del membrete entre medio. Para las transmisiones posteriores, las historias se muestran de forma individual. *En la narración ucraniana, la voz de Ringo Starr todavía se puede escuchar en el fondo. *Las versiones en noruego / finlandés acreditan a Ringo Starr como el narrador, a pesar de que fueron dobladas en noruego y finlandés, respectivamente. Categoría:Temporadas